The worst day of our life
by Julie1488
Summary: Cette fiction prend acte a la fin de Mind Hunters vous savez l’épisode qu’on à presque tous regardé au moins 2 fois . Cet épisode où Georges vient compliquer la vie déjà pas si tranquille de nos inspecteurs préférés. Et repart libre. Lilly/Scotty
1. What happen in Scotty head

**Voilà ma première fanfic. Cold case. En français mais je suis frustrée. J'ai l'habitude de regarder ou lire les aventures de Lily et les autres en anglais. Hélas je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir m'exprimer correctement dans la langue de Shakespeare. Alors voilà. Ma fiction est en français et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à remettre les bons mots sur les expressions qui correspondent tellement aux personnages. Alors je m'excuse, Scotty et ses collègues ne seront peut être pas eux même par moments. Parce que écrire « Reine de Glace » à la place de « Ice Queen », ou « coéquipier » à la place de « partner » me semble un peu bizarre... **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même mon histoire.**

**Cette fiction prend acte a la fin de Mind Hunters. Cet épisode où Georges(vous savez l'épisode qu'on à presque tous regardé au moins 2 fois ^^) vient compliquer la vie déjà pas si tranquille de nos inspecteurs préférés. Et repart libre. LS of course, what else ? **

_**Note : Rien de Cold case ne m'appartient. Oui hélas, Scotty n'est pas a moi :p**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 : What happen in Scotty head**.

C'était une des pires journées de notre vie. Au moins, de notre vie en tant qu'inspecteurs. A tous.

Nous le tenions. Nous savions qu'il était le Serial Killer que nous recherchions depuis des jours. Mais nous avons du le relâcher. Pas assez de preuves.

Je suis dans un bar, j'essais d'oublier toutes les choses que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui. J'ai l'habitude d'entendre ce genre d'histoires. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de connaitre les personnes qui sont assises là, en salle d'interrogatoire. Il semble que nous avons tous nos petits secrets. De terribles secrets. Mais grâce à Georges, aujourd'hui ils ne le sont plus tellement - secrets.

Oui, il semble que chaque inspecteur de la criminelle garde bien enfouis son petit secret. Tout le monde. Vera, Jeffries, Stilman. Et Lily. Oui Lily. Ma coéquipière. Mon amie. Elle détient surement le pire secret. J'ai toujours su qu'elle était différente. Qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose de particulier. J'ai aussi toujours voulu savoir quelles épreuves l'avait amené là ou elle en est aujourd'hui. Et maintenant que j'en ai entendu une partie, je ne suis plus aussi sure de vouloir tout savoir.

Je suis là dans ce bar, à essayer d'oublier, demain il faudra retourner au bureau. Faire comme si cette journée avait était normale. Parce que c'est ce que les gens de la criminelle font. Alors je commande un autre verre.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, le prochain chapitre arrive…


	2. What Stilman feel

**Chapter 2 : What Stilman feel.**

_Dans son bureau, dans le noir, le lieutenant John Stilman est plongé dans ses pensées_

Il y a des jours comme celui la ou je ne suis plus vraiment sur de savoir si ce que nous faisons sert vraiment à quelque chose. Des jours comme celui là ou je me dis que j'aurai du prendre ma retraite il y a longtemps. Je n'ai pas été capable de protégé ma fille et je n'ai pas réagit lorsque ce batard s'en ai pris à elle. Et chaque jours j'essais d'oublier. Mais aujourd'hui un monstre m'a rappelé que je ne suis pas doué pour protégé les gens que j'aime.

Il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres. Et je sais que les mots peuvent heurter bien plus que des actes. Pourtant je vois des morts tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que la mort doit être plus douce que ce que j'ai ressenti aujourd'hui.

Et voilà que quelqu'un s'en prend à mon équipe sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Mon équipe, ma deuxième famille. Après avoir échoué lamentablement avec mon propre enfant, j'essais de me rattraper avec eux. Et la encore on dirait que j'échoue. Je n'ai pas su les protéger des mots de cet homme. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour le punir non plus. Il est reparti libre. Et je n'ai rien fait.

Aujourd'hui, Georges s'en ai pris aux personnes qui sont sous ma responsabilité. Et là encore il semble que j'ai échoué.


	3. Everyone know now

**Chapter 3 : Everyone know now**

Et voilà, ma vie n'était pas assez compliquée. Tout le monde sait maintenant. Et je suis encore là parmi les cartons des affaires classées, à me demander comment faire pour que demain tous semble normal. Il est tard. Tous le monde est surement parti, je vais pouvoir sortir sans avoir à affronter le regard de mes collègues. Au moins jusqu'à demain.

La jeune femme blonde, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, se dirige vers les escaliers qui mènent à l'open space.

Au même moment, le lieutenant John Stilman sort de son bureau.

- Lily ? Vous êtes encore là ?

_Mince ! _Il semble que tous les monde ne soit pas encore parti

_- _Patron_? _J'allais partir.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ça va. Merci.

Cette réponse sort automatiquement de la bouche de Lily lorsque quelqu'un lui pose cette question. John le sait et il sait aussi depuis quand c'est devenu une habitude.

Parce que, avant aujourd'hui, il était le seul à savoir ce qui était arrivé à la jeune Lily Rush. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, en revanche c'est qu'il na pas échoué a aider toutes les personnes qu'il à entrepris d'aider. Parce que c'est grâce à lui si Lily en est là aujourd'hui.

_Flashback. 1979_

Stilman : Tu es très courageuse Lily Rush.

Lily : Qui êtes vous Monsieur ?

Stilman : John Stilman.

Inspecteur : C'est lui qui a attrapé le méchant qui t'as fait du mal.

Lily : Ma Maman ç dit que c'était trop tard

Stilman : Tant qu'on pose les bonnes questions, il n'est jamais trop tard..

_Retour en 2004._

Après un embarrassant silence. John décide qu'il est plus sage de ne rien dire.

- Alors à demain ?

- Oui à demain, bonne soirée patron.

- Bonne soirée Lily.

Stilman se dirige vers l'ascenseur alors que Lily attrape son manteau dans un profond silence. Ces deux personnes ne sont pas très a l'aise avec le fait de se confier. Si c'était le cas, tout serait différent. Ils sauraient qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Stilman considère Lily comme sa fille. Pour Lily, cette homme est le père qu'elle n'a jamais eu.


	4. Wake me up when Winter end

**Chapter 4: Wake me up when Winter end.**

Le lendemain à 8h. Lilly arrive aux quartiers généraux de la criminelle de Philadelphie. Personne n'est encore là. C'était ce qu'elle espérait. De cette façon elle a l'impression de pouvoir maitriser ce qui pourrait arriver.

8h20.L'inspecteur Nick Vera arrive à son tour. Il semble avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Pourtant tout le monde l'a vu perdre son sang froid hier.

- Hey Rush !

- Bonjour Nick !

Les deux collègues se regardent avec un faible sourire. Tous les deux se connaissent depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'ils se soutiennent l'un l'autre. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots. C'est comme ça.

Après un bref silence

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Plus maintenant, répond Lilly en faisant un signe de tête vers les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'étaient ouvert devant Stilman et Jeffries.

Plus tard alors que tout le monde travaille dans un silence plus pesant qu'habituellement, Scotty arrive. Il dit bonjours à tous le monde, faisant comme si tout était normal. Mais personne n'est dupe. Tout le monde se rend compte qu'il a une petite mine. Il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir depuis hier.

Lorsque j'arrive, tout le monde et déjà à son bureau. Je me sers un café et m'attaque à la paperasse. C'est une journée calme. Pas de nouvelle enquête à l'horizon. Dommage, j'aurai voulu ne pas avoir le temps de penser. Cette nuit à été horrible, me réveillant toutes les heures en sueur, pensant à Elyssa. Ce batard a osé parler d'elle hier. Ranimant les souvenirs que je m'efforce à enfouir depuis des jours.

Je suppose que la nuit à été longue pour tout le monde. L'ambiance est tendue depuis ce matin, personne ne dit un mot, faisant semblant d'être trop absorbé pas son travail. Juste en face de moi, Lily semble perdue dans ses pensées. Le visage plus pale qu'a son habitude. Hier à du être éprouvant pour elle aussi. Je savais qu'elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile mais hier j'ai découvert qu'elle avait un dossier à son nom aux archives de la police de Philadelphie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier mais ce dont je suis sure c'est que cette histoire doit être à l'origine de la façon dont Lilly se protège de toute relation qui pourrait devenir proche. Malgré tout, je commence à bien connaitre ma partenaire. Je sais que chaque jour, elle s'efforce de se montrer forte mais que ce n'est qu'un moyen de se protéger. Une façade. Pourtant en de rares occasions, il lui arrive de se confier à moi. J'ai cette chance d'être son ami.

Je profite du fait qu'elle soit absorbée dans ses pensées pour l'observer. Lilly est d'une étrange beauté. Fragile et forte à la fois. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, elle pourrait vous sembler d'une extrême froideur pourtant c'est tout le contraire. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, j'ai une profonde admiration pour ma coéquipière. Je me suis déjà posé la question de savoir jusque ou notre relation pourrait aller. Je mentirai si je disais que je n'étais pas intéressé. Mais il s'agit de Lilly Rush dont nous parlons, pas de n'importe qu'elle fille croisée dans un bar. A dire vrai jusqu'à présent je n'ai encore eu aucune occasion pour quoi que ce soit. D'abord jusqu'à il y a peut il y avait Elysa. Et puis de son côté il y avait Kite. Mais maintenant nous sommes chacun libres. Pourtant je ne suis pas sur de vouloir tenter quoi que ce soit. D'une certaine façon, j'ai peur de tout gâcher. Vous savez, il y a des personnes avec lesquelles vous mettez tellement à entrer en contact avec, que tenter d'obtenir quelque chose de plus vous semble trop risqué. Je ne veux en aucun cas perdre la confiance et l'amitié de Lilly.

- Scotty ?

…

- Allo Scotty, ici la terre !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Mince, j'étais tellement absorbé dans ma réflexion que je n'ai pas entendu l'appel de Lily.

- Tout va bien ?

- Heu… oui oui… qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je vais manger un morceau, tu m'accompagnes?

Je croise son regard, je peux y apercevoir un bref instant une profonde détresse vite remplacée par quelque chose comme de l'indifférence. Mon dieu, ses yeux sont capables d'exprimer tant de choses.

- Bien sur !

Soudain je m'aperçois que nous sommes seuls.

- Ou sont les autres ?

- Nick et Jeffries avaient un rendez-vous au tribunal, et Stilman est sorti il y a une heure. On y va ?

- Ok.

Pour Lilly, sortir manger un morceau n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'éloigner du bureau et arrêter de penser à ce que lui avait dit George hier. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule. Elle était même heureuse à la perspective de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Scotty hors de la criminelle. Cette pensée l'interpella. Elle a toujours bien aimé Scotty mais aujourd'hui elle avait en quelque sort besoin de sa présence. C'était une première et cela l'intriguait.

Ils avaient choisi un petit Fastfood à quelques pas du poste de police. Ils sont assis dans un coin tranquille et mangent en silence. Entre eux les silences sont d'habitude très peu embarrassants. Ils se connaissent assez pour savoir quand ils ont besoin de laisser l'autre tranquille. Mais aujourd'hui le silence est pesant, chacun sait très bien que les pensées de l'autre sont tournées vers les récents événements. Ni tenant plus, Scotty décide de rompre la journée sans parole.

- Comment te sens-tu depuis hier ? Il avait tourné sa question de façon à ce que Lily sache que son habituelle réponse ne conviendrait pas cette fois.

A l'entente de cette question, Lilly reste bloquée un instant sa fourchette dans la bouche. Scotty croit déceler une lueur de panique dans son regard. Elle le regarde et comprend qu'il ne la laissera pas avant qu'elle lui ait répondu sincèrement. Elle fini sa bouche lentement tout en cherchant quelque chose à répondre qui pourrait convenir a son ami. Elle décide malgré tout d'éluder la question du mieux qu'elle peut.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça Scotty ?

- La vérité Lil' pour une fois…

- Très bien… Je suis consternée que l'on ait eu à relâcher se monstre. Ça me rend dingue.

Elle a répondu d'une voix très calme.

Mon dieu, je déteste quand elle utilise ses talents d'inspectrice pour me caser une réponse si bien étudiée. Bien sur que je sais qu'elle regrette cela.

- Je ne te demande pas tes sentiments sur l'affaire Lil. Tu le sais bien...

- Oui Scotty je sais parfaitement ou est ce que tu veux en venir. De la même façon que tu sais que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler de ce qui m'a amené à devenir flic.

A la seconde ou elle prononce ces mots, la jeune femme à envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. A vouloir absolument éviter le sujet, c'est elle qui fini par l'aborder.

- Lil, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux éviter le sujet. On travaille ensemble, je suis ton ami, tu le sais ça, non ? Notre relation est basée sur la confiance. Parler te ferai le plus grand bien et j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te fait du mal. Je sais très bien que tu crois être si forte que tu n'a pas besoin de te confier a quelqu'un. Mais moi j'en ai besoin parfois, et si c'est pour que ca soit à sens unique c'est inutile.

Scotty, lorsqu'il s'entend prononcer ces mots, s'en veux immédiatement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il lui dise qu'il a besoin qu'elle se confie à lui comme une sorte de preuve de leur amitié ? Il s'est énervé et ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensé. Il n'ose plus croiser son regard.

Les yeux de Lilly sont maintenant remplis d'un voile gris. Elle parait au bord des larmes. Le silence est revenu.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller les autres vont se demander ou est ce qu'on est passé.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix qu'elle-même à eu du mal à reconnaitre. Une voix froide. Comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Ils se lèvent et après avoir payé l'addition, regagnent le QG dans un silence qui n'avait jamais était aussi glacial.

* * *

Voilà la suite ! Vous pouvez laisser de Review ça fait toujours plaisir et toute critique est la bienvenue.


	5. A night in a bar

**Chapter 5 : A night in a bar**

Depuis quelques jours Lily parait préoccupée, ça fait quelques temps que j'habite chez elle et je dois dire que contre toute attente, cela ce passe plutôt bien. Je pense que, bien qu'elle n'oubliera jamais ce que je lui ai fait il y a 9 ans, elle semble être prête à passer outre.

Pourtant je vois bien que quelque chose c'est passé depuis quelque temps ; il y a 3 jours quand je me suis réveillée elle était endormie à côté de moi, encore dans ses habits de travail, en serrant son chat contre elle. La voir comme ça m'a rappelé notre enfance, lorsqu'elle se couchait dans mon lit pour me rassurer alors que notre mère avait trop bu pour s'occuper de nous. Lilly à toujours été la pour moi, et avant que je ne la trahisse comme je l'ai fait nous étions très proche. Pourtant ma sœur a toujours était très mystérieuse. Alors je ne pose pas de questions, puisque je sais qu'elle me dira que tout va bien. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, quelque chose qui l'a bouleversée est arrivé.

Il est environ 22h et je suis à mon travail lorsque j'aperçois le collègue de Lilly s'installer au bar. C'est Scotty Valens j'en suis presque sure.

- Bonsoir qu'est ce que je vous serre ?

Le cubain lève son regard sur Christina. Il la reconnait immédiatement. Elle ressemble à sa collègue mais est en même temps très différentes.

-Bonsoir, hum je vais prendre une bière s'il vous plait.

-Je vous amène ça lui répondit elle avec un sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle l'avait, elle aussi, reconnu.

…

- Et voilà!

- Merci… Christina c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait.

Après un bref silence et voyant qu'aucun client n'avais besoin d'elle, Chris décide d'en savoir un peu plus sur le collègue de sa sœur.

- Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène dans un bar mal famé à cette heure ci Inspecteur Valens ?

- hum, mauvaise journée je suppose.

- Les temps sont durs en ce moment au commissariat de Philly on dirait.

- Pourquoi est ce que vous dites ça ?

- Lilly est assez… huh, étrange depuis quelques jours, elle à l'air préoccupée.

Voyant que Scotty ne réagit pas elle ajoute :

- Surement une affaire difficile comme vous dites.

Scotty ne pu retenir un pauvre sourire.

- Ouais on peut appeler ça comme ça.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- On a été obligé de laisser partir un meurtrier pour faute de preuves. Et on s'est en quelque sorte disputé avec Lil aussi.

Scotty ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et Christina semble la personne la plus apte à l'écouter. Même s'il sait qu'il fait une erreur en parlant de ses problèmes avec Lilly à sa propre sœur, les derniers mots sont sortis spontanément de sa bouche.

- Ah, et elle vous fait la guerre froide, alors…

- Je constate que vous connaissez bien votre sœur.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à être confronté à la Reine des Glaces vous savez. Et désolé de vous dire ça mais si vous l'avez vraiment contrarié, cela peut durer une éternité.

- Super ! répond l'homme ironiquement.

- Allez ça lui passera surement, vous n'avez pas du être aussi horrible pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Scotty allait répondre, mais un client appela la serveuse, pour commander un autre verre.

- Désolé, le travail m'appelle.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir. Scotty avait répondu ne pouvant s'empêcher de flirter avec Christina. C'était une habitude chez lui.

- Mauvaise idée Scotty fit un homme assez copulant en s'asseyant à côté du Cubain.

-Véra ? Je ne savais pas que tu fréquenté ce bar!

- Et bien si et figure toi que j'ai assisté à toute la scène. Et crois moi, fréquenter la sœur de Rush, c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Je ne fréquente pas Chris, et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

- Je t'aurais prévenu mec !

- C'est ça.

La soirée se termina tranquillement.

Lorsque Chris rentra du travail, Lilly n'était toujours pas couchée. Elles parlèrent quelques minutes et Chris lui dit qu'elle avait vu Scotty mais jugea qu'il était plus raisonnable de ne pas lui révéler qu'ils avaient pris le temps de discuter. Encore moins qu'elle était le sujet principal de cette discussion.

* * *

Voilà, désolé pour le délai d'update, j'essaierai d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois :)

Les Reviews sont toujours appréciées.


End file.
